


恶湿居下

by NarcissaBu



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaBu/pseuds/NarcissaBu
Summary: 82后，关于玛奇玛小姐神清气爽吃早餐之前究竟发生了什么。
Relationships: Denji/Makima (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	恶湿居下

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为约稿，发文账号是约稿人。

1

门一关似乎风雨声都远了，淌了一走廊的血迹没有一点从门缝中渗进来，除了溅在电次脸上的那些。这里似乎依然是那个温暖和煦，可以让人短暂忘却一切痛苦经历的避风港。

“手又变冷了呢，还是回去吧。”

电次恍恍惚惚地跟着玛奇玛往回走，下意识地重新坐在里沙发的原处。他眼睛空茫笔直地往前看去， 只觉得一切都是那么遥远，仿佛灵魂离开了身体，就算玛奇玛和他说手凉了茶也凉了，他也完全没有感觉到。

“再沏一杯吧。”那个女人用柔软的嗓子叙说，好像很关切的样子。

电次浑身一个激灵，冷汗慢慢从额头脖颈冒了出来，他闻到空气茶香的芬芳和一点淡淡的狗的味道， 以及玛奇玛身上的一缕幽香 。她会对自己这么温柔关切吗？即使会，能在这样近仿佛触手可及的地方吗？多年坎坷磨难的经验，最幸福的一切就藏在最凶险的杀机中，这是常识，那么也就只有一种可能了。

“是梦吧……”他下意识地喃喃出声。

“唉？”是稍稍有点惊讶的女声。

电次这才凝定了眼神，发现玛奇玛依然在自己面前，他并没有大梦初醒一样看到一切都如泡影般破碎，仿佛是仍驻留在梦境之中，于是只好求助似的攥紧了那个名字。

“玛奇玛小姐，玛奇玛小姐……”他一声声念着，好像能要到答案似的，“我是在做梦吧？”

“……”玛奇玛看了他一眼，又似乎好像好像没看，忽地侧着矮下身把头埋在他的大腿上。

女人温热的体温与肌肤柔软的触感只隔了薄薄的一层衣料。电次只觉得一瞬间自己浑身都僵住了，定在那里扎着手，脊柱以一种难受的姿势硬直着。她埋首在他腹部，连纤细的手腕都收在了身前，电次完全不知道应该怎么做，之前关于梦的设想烟消云散，只留下疑惑、悸痛、恍惚的残影。

“……”他张嘴刚想说话，女人的肩膀蜷着抵住他的小腹，渐渐颤抖起来，伴随颤抖还有终于遏制不住的笑声。

“呵呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

这女人一直有一把幽雅低回的好嗓子，诉说什么的时候带着难以拒绝的魅惑力，就连命令听上去都往往像是劝诱。电次还是第一次听到她这样肆无忌惮地放声大笑 ，声音很高，却透着一种毫无人味的冷酷漠然。

她甚至笑得翻过身去，仰躺在他膝盖上，笑得脸颊酡红，眼角泛起泪水来。房间里的狗狗听闻笑声，不明所以地凑过来，舔舐她脸上的泪水。她就这样 枕 在他的膝头，娇躯横陈，饱满的胸乳在他眼前随着笑声一颤一颤的起伏着，圆润的大腿也蜷曲交叠着，过于紧身的便服勾勒出一种圆润的肉欲感。

然而电次那点雀跃的悸动早已在这笑声里渐渐冷去、沉底、结冰。他的脊背以为僵硬而有些疼痛，依然保持着原先的姿势，原因却早已不同。

“ 笑死了，笑死了……”似乎是终于笑够了，玛奇玛抹着眼泪坐直了身体。电次的眼神跟着她的动作移动，用一种好像从来都没有认识过她的目光看向她。

玛奇玛长长地呼出一口，平复了笑声。“脱掉上衣。”她蓦地出声命令。电次迟滞而疑惑地继续用那种陌生的眼神看她，仿佛连自己身在何处都忘记了。他根本看不到自己此刻的表情是多么的摇摇欲坠，任谁看了可能都想恶意地在崩溃的悬崖边再推一把。

“回答呢？”玛奇玛的眼神一冷。

电次想起那个“做狗”的约定，无意识地让肉体服从了外界的指挥，抓住衣襟、手臂抬起，肮脏的沾满泥污甚至还有帕瓦血迹的T恤从上身剥落，被搁在了一遍。

玛奇玛 呼了一口气，重新躺回了电次的膝盖上，细软地手指撩拨调情似的，挑逗着那个启动变身的拉环 ，手指若即若离 。她就在低头一个吻能够触及到的地方，气息馨香柔软，语气也幽幽袅袅地带着引诱——只要不考虑，与温柔带笑的声音形成对比的，残酷刻毒的内容。

怎样制造终生难忘的创伤……

给予最安定美好的幸福，再将之一一摧毁……

你 杀了父亲，杀了小帕瓦，杀了早川前辈……

电次低下头， 玛奇玛的面孔还是那样近，那样美丽，笑意盈盈 ，仿若带着光 。 就像他第一次见到她时，一片尸山血海之中，她逆着光走来，美丽的面孔在光影下显得无比圣洁，一瞬间仿佛全部的杀戮和痛楚都远了，只有她的拥抱和吹息是真实的。

迷蒙间他似乎想起了昔年的一切又似乎没有，他好像重又变成了那个无助的孩子，空着手站在一地凌乱的血泊中。而 时间岁月的剪影好似交叠了，他第一次见她的时间转换回了童年。 衬衫西裤的女人蹲在他面前，仰脸对他温婉而笑。

“你这种人，没有资格过普通人的生活吧？”

她说的没错，都是他的错。

是他亲手杀了父亲，亲手杀了哥哥一样的前辈还厚颜无耻地继承了他的遗产，不久之后又害死了妹妹一样的伙伴，

他已经杀了那么多人 。

她说得对。

“嗯。”电次说。

是孩童和少年合在一起的声音 。

2

“好孩子，真乖真乖。”玛奇玛抬起手摸了摸他的头，“啊，出了好多汗啊，这么脏兮兮的可不行。”

她拿起电次之前放在一边的T恤往他的脸上糊了一把，黏腻的汗水混合干结血液的，在他脸上勾勒出肮脏的浑浊。电次像是什么都感觉不到一样，直勾勾地睁着眼睛看着她，粗糙的衣角擦过眼球都没能让他的眼睛眨一眨。

“好乖，不乱动，”玛奇玛满意地说，她洁白纤细的手指更映衬了他面孔的脏污，“只要你听话，之前的都补给你。”

这次电次终于有点迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。

女人的手指在少年的脸上轻巧地游移，落在嘴唇轻轻一点。“嘘……”她悄声说， “不要动。”她一边说着，一边用另一只手勾下他的脖子，令他俯下身亲吻自己。

电次的吻显然是毫无经验的，即使他也陆续吻过几个女人，但每次都不是什么美好的体验，不如说已经产生了一定的阴影。他梗着脖子矮下肩膀，维持着和她嘴唇相触的姿态。承认那感觉是如此的美好，胜过一切布丁、果冻、奶油芝士的甜美。成年女性湿热的呼触点缀在软嫩的嘴唇间，勾着人向其间探寻。

但电次不敢动，他得到的指令只是唇与唇的接触，就只维持着这样隔着一个呼吸的距离。他依稀感知到甘美背后可能潜藏着更险恶的漩涡，但是同样不敢逃离。一直到他的嘴唇感觉到一口微笑似的吹息，玛奇玛手上加了一点力，纤巧灵活的舌头 钻 进了他的口腔。

女人的舌头蛇那样的纤巧滑腻，带起的津液蜜那样甜。辗转在齿列间，勾着他探寻，蜻蜓点水地一加力，点触在敏感的上颚。感受到少年触电般浑身一颤，轻笑的震动就从紧密相贴胸口传递了过去。

唇齿交叠中，电次才缓缓意识到，这是一个多么温暖甜蜜的噩梦。她在他面前放肆大笑的尾音，告诫他不配一切的轻语依然在他脑海内回荡，这不可能是没有代价的，这样一个绵长美妙的亲吻背后，只会是更加险恶的漩涡。然而他已经逃无可逃了，他说要做她的狗，令行禁止，放弃思考，后颈松松勾着的那只纤细的手臂仿佛有掌控一切的力量，让他只能倾身投入，顺着她的意愿来。

他被引导着渐渐追逐起她的舌尖，像是一场若即若离的 逃亡游戏。在她含笑的低嗓中探进她的唇舌间，第一次感受到女性连口腔都是这样的新嫩湿软。他在她始终落不到实处的撩拨中渐渐焦躁，几乎被激起了战斗中嗜血的凶性，舔舐渐渐变成了撕咬，他的入侵开始粗鲁而狂暴，舌头几乎要伸到她的喉咙里去。而她却始终带着低低的笑音悦纳着一切，偶尔溢出两声缠绵轻笑的鼻音，似乎他再激烈的入侵，在她看来也不过是卖力气取悦讨好她的表演。

我……我在做什么？

电次一边亲吻，一边迟滞地思考。

不，他不能思考。

于是 灵魂的一部分仿佛是离开了躯体，冷冷地俯视着少年的吻从唇边挪到脖间，带着几乎不知所措地品尝甜品一样的姿态舔吻；女人则仰着脸，用一双深不见底又空无一物的眼睛凝视着天花板，吻得微肿的唇弯曲出一个微笑的弧度，手指有一下没一下的 顺着少年的短发。

她另一只手曲在他的胸口，手指抵着他赤裸的胸膛，仿佛是要勾起那个开关，又似乎只是逗引地摩挲着肌肤。

他吻得越来越向下，扯动女人紧身T恤的衣领，丰润的胸乳被带出少半个，电次有点不知所措地用鼻尖蹭了一下，闻到女性身上属于肉欲部分的气味。

玛奇玛撩动那个拉环的手指停了停，小指倏地插了进去。

一瞬间像是被按了暂停键，或者狗被拴住脖子的套索生生勒住。 电次的所有动作戛然而止，凝定在了那里。玛奇玛笑微微地攀着他的肩膀直起腰身，肘部恍若无意地擦过电次的两腿之间。她斜斜地侧坐着 ，换了个方向两腿交叠，脚踝搁在他的膝盖上。

“终于不冷了呢，”她感慨似的，下了又一个命令，“裤子脱掉，内裤也是。”

电次顺从地抬手解开 裤链，慢腾腾地站起身褪下裤子。看清了他内裤上的花纹，玛奇玛“噗”地笑了一声，但是她没有下其他的指令，于是电次也就不为所动地继续把内裤扯到膝盖，另一条腿抬起把它踩在了脚底下。

少年的身体尚且没有完全抽长定型，虽然有肌肉轮廓，也只是薄薄的附着在骨架上，和伤疤一起成为肌肤的点缀。 他身上从头到脚都泛着薄薄一层汗，转身对着玛奇玛，将身躯赤裸裸地坦陈在刺目的灯光下。

坐在沙发上的女人抬起同样赤裸的脚尖，拨弄了一下半勃起的阴茎。

“发育得还不错，”玛奇玛用一种玩味的口吻评价，“虽然没割包皮，颜色看上去还算干净……你自己也不常动手吧？”

“……”电次有点困惑地慢半拍看向她，腰下意识地前挺去够她的脚。

“回答？”玛奇玛说。

“没……没有。”

“没有吗？那有没有想着我自己解决过？”

电次依然缓缓摇头。

“这样啊……”玛奇玛若有所思。她脚尖挑着电次的阴茎，似乎是一步步把他牵着过来的，她的脚一点点往下矮，电次也就跟着一点点曲腿往下落 ，直到几乎双膝跪地。

“那小帕瓦呢？或者Boom……那个叫蕾塞的姑娘？”

“……！”这回电次的双眼终于有了些神采，隐约带点不可置信地 望向 她。

玛奇玛的脚蓦地一抬，压在了 他左边的肩膀上。电次跪了个结结实实，依然没有移开目光，他没有出声，眼神里却带着一种渺茫的希冀。

“什么嘛，到这种时候还……”玛奇玛低声抱怨着，腰肢软成一个不可思议的角度，把自己的面孔送到电次脸前，用透明玻璃一样近乎无机质的双眼看向他。

“不会吧，电次君不会以为她活着吧？我刚刚才说的哦，就算你真的结婚成家我也不会让你的妻儿长命……电次君怎么这么快就忘了？”

“我……”电次膝行着后退了一步，却被茶几挡住。

“你想知道为什么……狗狗是不可以思考的哦，不过这次我破例让你想一下。”玛奇玛 直起身 笑着点了点他的嘴唇，“为什么玛奇玛小姐要这样针对我呢？”她压粗了嗓子模仿电次的声音，“明明是她拯救了我才对呀。”

“是、是……”电次的嘴唇翕动着，却并不能说出有效的字眼，仿佛是被操控了依然要强行思考和说话，他最终还是讲出了结论。

“是……是我不配过普通人的生活，是我不配拥有任何幸福。”

“Bingo！”玛奇玛打了个响指，“电次狗狗好聪明！”她又一次折腰过去，脸颊贴在电次的胯部轻轻地呼了口气，那个因为惊惧有短暂疲软的器官重新颤巍巍地抬起头来。她也跟着抬起眼看他，睫毛稍若即若离地划过他的肌肤。

“给你奖励。”她伸手过去。

3

电次仰着脸，看着天花板炫目的灯光，只觉得自己依然在梦里。

眼前碎片般的光影混乱地旋转，刺眼得几乎要逼出泪来，然而他空茫笔直地朝着视线前方望去，大睁着双眼，却干涸地一点眼泪也流不出来。

他几乎漠然地感受着自己体温越来越高，喘息越来越粗重 ，胯部不受控制地一下一下往前送。腰背抵在茶几上被硌得生疼，膝盖则蜷缩再茶几和沙发的空隙之间，脚尖已经被压到僵硬麻木，身体的欲念却滚烫疯长。

女人柔嫩的手指撩拨着他的身体。无数个无眠的夜晚，无数个燥热难耐的清晨，无数个基于吃饱睡暖更深一层的梦境，他都未曾有过这样的设想。

曾经在濒死前遗憾没有抱过女人，他只觉得这应该是最幸福的事情，此时触碰他躯体的也正是他最喜欢的那个女人……但一切思考情绪都已经远了。

母狗每个月有固定的发情期，而公狗被对应的荷尔蒙吸引后随时随地都可以发情。但这是本能，无关爱憎，肉体反过来操纵灵魂，与思考无关。

本能地，服从命令，本能地，为欲望所控制。

他攥着自己的阴茎，卖力气地疾速套弄着，女人仿佛观赏又仿佛置身其中，时不时地点触在最敏感的位置。他感觉自己越来越硬，却始终到不了顶峰。

不久前殷红的嘴唇轻轻吻过阴茎带着腥味的尖端，又盈盈吐出命令。

“都没有那再好不过了，电次君，现在，对着我撸出来给我看。”

然而时间一分一分过去，最初电次还望着她，渐渐地却仿佛耐不住一样仰着脸，竭力把身体向后拗去。他身体滚烫眼神却空洞，并且始终只是机械地重复着自慰的动作。

玛奇玛从一开始的饶有兴味，渐渐地变得有点索然。她干脆把人搁在那里，自己去了厨房重新沏了茶出来。 她倚着门边冷眼看他，少年的身体始终浸着一层薄汗，此时因为欲望全身的肌肉都贲起，只是嘴唇惨白，脸上没有一丝表情。

蓦地明白了什么，玛奇玛重新微笑起来走过去。

“你不想要吗？干嘛摆出一副被强奸少女的表情？”她说的时候依然用婉转妩媚的声线，靠在他耳边，一呼一吸都喷在敏感的耳廓上。

“我知道你在想什么，最珍视的梦想被用这种最不堪的方式实现，你觉得你对不起啵奇塔，也对不对苦苦挣扎的自己，所以潜意识还在本能地反抗，对不对？”

电次的手慢慢停下来，侧过脸凝视着玛奇玛。

“嘘……”她用嘴唇堵住他即将说的话，贴着他的唇隔着一个呼触用口型说：“我没叫你停下来。”

她吹息着，微微张口露出洁白的齿列，却又在他的唇舌追随过来时大笑着撤开。

她又一次大笑出声。

“电次君，”笑声中，她抹着眼睛居高临下地觑着他，“你不会以为我真的会和一只狗做爱吧？”

“继续。”她命令他机械地摩擦着性器官，即使维持这么长时间的硬挺不射已经从快感变成了一种折磨。转头却又变了另一种温和的口气，对着房间里那群毛茸茸的、真正的狗。

“泡芙，过来。”

趴在房间一角的毛色雪白的狗狗抖抖尾巴，欢快地小跑过来。

“趴下。”

名为泡芙的狗狗顺从地伏在地上。

“翻身。”

顺从 地翻转身体，露出最柔软、最毫无防备的肚皮。

“泡芙是男孩子呢，发育得很好，”女人的声音柔和低回、毫无邪思，就像一个真正喜爱宠物的狗主人，“而且身体比电次君要暖和。”

电次舔了舔嘴唇，迎着她的视线。

“玛奇玛小姐……”

“我没让你讲话哦。”她轻巧竖起一根手指，旋即那只手落在了名为泡芙的狗狗毛发稀疏的肚皮上，缓缓磨擦了起来。

那只狗确实如她所言，发育得很好，几乎转瞬之间，犬类带着骨骼胀大成结的性器官就从绒毛之间探了出来。动物深红色的性器和女人细白的手指，在耀眼的灯光下形成了极为鲜明的对比，发情的气味一瞬间盈满了整个客厅，几乎所有的狗都竖起耳朵来。

“都不许动哦，泡芙也不许回头舔。”

饲主只是一句话，就镇住了所有的宠物，就算是陷在肉体里本能的畜生都知道服从。泡芙丝毫没有半点不情愿地，狗头重新侧躺回地毯上，就像是在享受女主人给它的普通按摩。

一个美艳端谨的女人斜倚在沙发边上，帮一只狗自慰，这似乎是在地狱都看不到的悖逆景象。电次瞪着无神的双眼看着狗的身体也开始挺动抽搐，很快不绝如缕地射了起来。要保证性交的稳固的结久久胀大着，一直到最后一丝液体也停止分泌。

玛奇玛干净的手指自然也 粘 染上了狗的精液 ，她沾了一点涂上电次的侧脸，浓烈的气味逼得他几乎要掉下眼泪。

她的手指从脸颊一直滑落到下巴尖，伴随噩梦般的低语。

“怎么样？电次君，说好了要做我的狗……有没有觉得，自己连狗都不如？”

4

那一瞬间忽然忍无可忍了一样，电次豁然起身抓住了玛奇玛的肩膀。但因为长久的跪姿，他一个踉跄，压着怀里的女人重又栽倒在地上。

他的额头结结实实地砸在了她的下巴上，而被他压在身下的女人只会摔得更重。但电次已经全然不顾，他撕咬着吻住她的嘴唇，啃噬着她细长的脖颈，有一两缕头发不小心被带进来都被他生生咬碎 。 好几个吻痕都带着血液的味道 ， 他的能力发动需要血液，那只会让他更加兴奋。

撕裂她，贯穿她，控制她。

杀了她。

一切的行为关系都潜藏着性的隐喻，唯有性行为本身不是，那是一种权力与掌控。

电次几乎是贪婪地呼吸着她身上属于女人肉体的气味，混合着之前空气犬类发情浓烈的腥臊，费洛蒙的每一个分子都在跳跃，张牙舞爪。

他重新吻上她的嘴唇，扣着她肩膀的双手却在缓缓上挪，对着她的脖子跃跃欲试。

却始终没有搁在上面。

有那么一段时间，玛奇玛全然毫无声息的任凭他蹂躏。一直到他撕扯开她的衣领，解她内衣的扣子却怎么也解不开，干脆撕扯又撕不动，她才断断续续地又开始笑起来。

电次渐渐停了动作， 仿佛意识到自己做了什么一样， 浑身僵硬了起来。

可以说，这个晚上他听她大笑的次数比他认识她以来的所有都多，然而每一次的结果都是把他引入更深的深渊。他慢慢的收回手，试图站起来，跪久的膝盖却不停使唤，被她抬腿一勾，重又跌倒在她身上。

她没有说话，看向他的眼神也不带任何情绪，却比一切的轻视嘲讽都要刺痛。电次埋头在她肩膀上，只有起伏的胸膛和粗重的呼吸证明这个人还活着。

玛奇玛这次没有再说任何话，只哼笑了一声，伸手探下去，手掌间还带着狗的精液的滑腻。电次躲了一下，却很快被抓住，攥紧了逃无可逃。她一边抓着他，一边翻身将他压在下面，被扯乱衣领间，呼之欲出的胸乳紧压着他的胸膛。

电次别过头去，侧着脸的视野里，每一只狗都竖着耳朵紧迫地盯着他看，仿佛是将他整个人横陈在日光下进行无形的展览。之前暴虐的冲动在血管里倏然冷却，只余下更多更加冰冷的空洞与虚无。

女人娇柔的吻过他的侧颈，舌头卷过耳垂探进敏感的耳洞，令他整个人依然无法控制的蜷缩战栗，发出喘息。他只能真的像是被她讽刺的那样，如同被强奸的少女一般硬生生放软身体，消极抵抗。却还是又快感抑制不住地顺着脊柱慢慢攀升，整个后脑都一片酥麻。

“啊……”他终于还是控制不在，低哑地呻吟出声。果不其然的得到了一声轻笑作为回应。那只不断把控他欲望的手磋磨着他，又时不时地将他的阴茎贴向女性的 肉体。

那是和他自己动手全然不同的感觉，完全没有任何回避的余地，也不知道下一秒会被刺激到什么地方，他渴望被控制却又消磨掉了理由，只剩下一点苦苦挣扎的说不清道不明的悲叹。

可是肉欲的网密密罗织起来，仿佛泼水不进，整个世界有光，也罩在一片深不见底的暧昧昏暗中。一切的一切都远去了，模糊了，只有女人近乎非人的笑脸在他面前越来越清晰。

他放弃了什么似的，抬手解开了玛奇玛的发绳，有那么一刹那女人都略感奇怪地深深看了他一眼。那个眼神他一如既往地无法理解。

电次拥吻着一缕冰冷柔软的发丝，就像怀抱着曾经期许终究堕落的幻梦，他甚至还不能完全看清女性的裸体就这样被彻底操纵着欲望。

他 能感觉到那一部分挣扎的自己在失声痛哭，却越来越小，越来越细，最后只剩下一个针尖般的形状刺入心脏。

钻心剜肉一般的疼痛。

那疼痛在最初的并不起眼，却随着欲望的腾升越演越烈，是在心脏内部钝钝地发力，然后缓缓撕开一道鲜血淋漓的口子。

是真的闪过一阵冷电般的疼痛，那无数次战斗受伤鲜血依然无法习惯的剧痛。他 忍无可忍 咆哮 着，想要翻滚痛呼惨叫，却被捏紧了阴茎，他不管不顾地试图膝行爬开。

一瞬间脑子里炸开了烟花， 前所未有的极乐快感从脊椎流淌向全身 ，令他眼前一片空白。

恍然间，电次听到耳边有狗的叫声，女性柔和安抚的声音。他不知道时间过去了过久，只是睁开眼睛时，玛奇玛依然站在他旁边，换了一身干净的衣服，居高临下不带任何表情的注视着他的下身。

他迟滞地把目光跟过去，已经萎靡的阴茎，一片狼藉的黏液。

“我……”他刚要说什么，忽然一阵难以抑制的恶心涌上喉口。电次甚至来不及翻个身爬起来，只能扭过脖子，拼命地干呕着。

只是干呕，空荡荡的胃袋排不出任何的东西，不久前喝的一点水分也早已吸收蒸发。他在呕吐喘息呛到，又开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，整个人蜷缩如同虾米。等他终于翻身伏在地上干呕时，发出的已经是一种非人的可怖声音，额头抵着地板，几乎要把心脏从胃里生生呕吐出来。

太痛苦了，太肮脏了，太绝望了……感受不到了。

失去控制/彻底控制了。

把心脏吐出来就好了。

呕吐声中， 好像在安排什么就位， 女人轻快的嗓音一只一只地喊着狗的名字。

“提拉米苏？”“汪！”

“泡芙！”“汪！”

“马卡龙！”“汪！”

……

“……电次君？”

呕吐渐渐止息了，他伏着地面低低地喘息着，良久，终于匀出一口气，翻过身举起手。

电次轻声说：“……汪。”

他站起身望了望各自进窝安睡的狗狗，直接套上了裤子，死了一样重重把自己摔在沙发上。

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 疯了一周卡不出来。  
> 这一击杀招彻底重击相当于第二只靴子掉下来，嚼着刀片安心了  
> 就搞这个了，我很好我没疯  
> 很刀，很恶意，很重口，看不下去及时关  
> 藤本自不自由我不知道反正我写得又艰难又自由


End file.
